Coffee Break
by Decoded3
Summary: Peter explodes when he realizes what his co-workers are wasting his coffee break for. Neal's life is at risk. He'll stop them...He has to.


"It's too dangerous." Peter stated.

The FBI metting room was completely silent. The looks Agent Peter Burke was receiving ranged widely from concern and understanding to disgust.

Peter was pissed off. This was supposed to be his coffee break- he'd told Neal to wait for him at the coffee shop. Now he was wasting his time in the conference room talking about the con man with other members of the FBI. The thing that annoyed him even more was that they were ALL missing their beloved coffee on a dead subject. At least it was dead to him.

"Oh, come on, Burke! It's not like we're risking agents here." A man said. He had sandy hair and an annoying accent that made Peter want to smack him. His ugly sneer was yellow. Peter got it. He did. He had been the _first_ person to think this way towards Caffrey. Afew men nodded and muttered shushed agreements with the greasy man. The name tag stated his name as **'Rob'**.

Peter redirected his glare at a Robert menacingly. They weren't sending his consultant on this mission without having to step over his dead body first, Peter would make sure of that. Neal had become his friend and there was nothing Peter wouldn't do to protect him if it came down to it. The same went for Neal and they both knew their feelings of friendship were mutual. Although both always liked to deny it.

Robert stared back at Peter defiantly, daring him to say something that he could use against Peter.

Hughes decided to speak up at that moment, breaking the intimidating staring contest apart. "Peter, you have to understand-" He began, but Peter would have none of it. Over his dead body, he remembered.

"I understand perfectly_ sir_." Peter forced out. Only his high respect for the older man kept Peter from snapping at him. Hughes was his friend too, but right now it looked like Hughes was against him in his cause. Neal had always respected Hughes, how could his boss treat Neal this way? He hadn't done anything to blacken the reputation of the bureau!

The interruption from Peter was unusual. Most of the other agents knew Peter Burke to be a boy scout who simply took orders from the higher ups and did his job correctly and efficiently. They had never, _never_ heard the legendary FBI agent talk back to the head of the FBI.

"I understand that you want to send _my _consultant on a suicide mission!"He accused.

He stood up at the opposite side of the table in anger. Even Jones and Diana shrank back in alarm at Peter's obviously unstable behavior. It looked like Peter wasn't about to let this happen any time soon. The room went quiet all over again.

"Hasn't he risked his ass enough for the FBI? He hasn't sacrificed enough for you?"

Angent Gonzalez looked up at him form her seat near Hughes. Sniffling her hawkish nose, she somehow managed to lift her head enough to make it seem as if she was staring at him down her huge beak. She snapped, "He's a _filthy_ criminal! Nothing more- deserves _a lot _more than just jail if you ask me."

Peter was just about to inform her and the entire room that he had in fact not asked them when an old partner of his coughed meaningfully, catching his attention.

"Amanda is right, Petey...Caffrey's a criminal and a con-man! He's _using_ you. Get it?"

Peter was appalled.

Was this what the bureau thought of his friend? How they treated him behind Peter's back? The ex-con had never complained or whined, but then Neal the Caffrey **never** whined. The world would possibly come to an end. It wasn't charming enough for Caffrey to whine, but Peter knew for sure that he could have filed a decent complaint. He hadn't. He didn't complain one bit to get any agents into trouble!

Even after everything Neal had done- Peter shook his head and chuckled at the irony. Neal had saved the FBI plenty of times and now they were trying to send him on a mission that would definitely kill him...

His dark chuckle earned him a few...looks.

The con man trusted the FBI more than the FBI trusted him. Since when did the FBI and not the white collar criminals start using people? When had the rules reversed and why hadn't anyone told Peter?

"_Neal,_ isn't _just _any criminal or FBI consultant. He's _my_ criminal and FBI consultant. And...He's. MY. **_BEST_. **Friend. Don't you **dare** turn around and tell me what he's doing! He's helped the FBI like no one _ever_ has! Our crime rates have dropped considerably and our success rate has skyrocketed. Don't you dare insult my partner like this in front of me."

Peter was down right _growling_ at the surrounding onlookers. This was a waste of his coffee break. Peter knew Neal would wait up for him like he'd asked, but there'd be no coffee for him...

Diana, Jones and Hughes were all making hurculean attempts to hide their smiles. Peter didn't notice this or the look of pride in their eyes as he continued to piss at the assholes.

"He's saved lives and managed to save _my own _ass more than once! If I'm _ever_ in trouble he's the guy. _He's _the guy I call! Neal has helped me with so much in my life since he's been involved in it and I'll be **_damned_** if I let you bastards destroy his!"

Peter was heaving in rage.

He just couldn't let this happen.

"Neal is my partner and more. He's my best friend. If you so much as _look_ at him the wrong way again... I personally promise to make your lives a living hell."

Peter frowned at the terrified room once more.

"Are we clear?" He demanded angrily.

Silent nods and mumbling echoed around the table. Huges was covering his mouth with his hand. Suddenly Peter realized Hughes had purposefully given him the nudge he'd needed to fall off the edge and show these agents what for. Peter almost grinned. Diana and Jones looked like their faces were going to crack with how big their smiles were.

From behind Peter a knock was heard from the glass door entrance. Heads turned and chairs swiveled as Peter turned around in annoyance. What he saw stopped him dead and he smiled.

Neal Caffrey himself was standing there, grinning. Quite a few coffee cups were in his hands.

Peter sighed and crossed to the door, pulling it open and smiled wider.

"Hey Peter," Neal said, ignoring the other occupants of the room except to nod in a friendly manner at his other two team mates and gesture with his chin to the gathered cups. "I know I'm not allowed in, but I got you some espresso."

He lifted the heavy tray of coffee over to his partner.

"Thanks Neal." Peter said sincerely.

Neal was already walking in the other direction, but he sent a small, two fingered wave over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Okay- Mine's the Italian Roast."

He pointed at Hughes, Jones and Diana in succession.

"Looks like Neal got you all your favorites."

The jealous glares the four of them received made the entire meeting worth while.

* * *

**This is my beautiful one-shot! xD I dunno...I tried it was just some random thought that popped in my head and I needed to think of the most cruel and unusual punishment that the other FBI agents could suffer...(:**

HOPE YOU LIKED!  
~3


End file.
